wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Miandra Zane, Exiled Intellectual
Miandra Zane, Exiled Intellectual, age 34 You used to live in the major city of Cokrancraft. It was known primarily for its institutions of higher learning. The city itself was built around the Smithe Institute, which you attended. You caused quite a stir in your classes, but you weren't the first female student. Though you might have been the last. You were fascinated by research into theoretical magic, and you studied the works of Stoneman, Nauka, and Threen with great alacrity. However, you didn't focus on one area. You studied theology, history, and alchemy as well. You thirsted for knowledge, and you drank every drop you could find. When the Emperor arose, the dean of your college chose to step down and not fight the changes he wanted to make. This was wise. Though the Smithe Institute had a few mages, none of them were very powerful; if you had fought him, you would have had no chance. Since you didn't, your college has continued to exist, in some form. You've heard that it's a law school now. Anyway, the changes wrought by the Emperor weren't to your taste, so you left and tried to find another college that still taught what you wanted to learn. You soon found that any college that chose to disobey the Emperor was wiped off the map, and apparently all he wanted taught were practical crafts and law. You went back to the town you grew up in, Tedoch. You felt like a failure. You started working at the factory, just like everyone else. You were living with your parents at the time. And then, out of nowhere, you fell in love. Sometimes it happens like that, you know. Life began to pass rather quickly for you. You went from working in the factory to working in the tearoom, making drinks and preparing food for the factory workers. You are very happy with your husband, Lee. The two of you raised a cottage together, with the help of the town. If you had a child, it would likely be named after Declan Stoneman, or Ezekial Threen, or Keiran Nauka. You have also started studying local history. You found an old mirror out behind the Town Hall that showed markings that led you to believe that it was one of 13 historical mirrors given to minor lords by a Fairy King back in the old days. It may have served as a portal to Arcadia, back before the land of Faery was a wasteland like it is now. It probably led to the kingdom of Idle Hands, which the oldest sources indicate was ruled over by a fay called Eleutherios. You've also uncovered records indicating a major forest fire in nearby woods right around the time the Emperor conquered Faery, which leads you to believe that there might have been a portal here during the Devastation. If any Fay escaped as this was happening, and are still living around here, you'd love to ask them a few questions, though you suspect the subject might be somewhat sore. You like to talk about the things that you know, but you tend to keep your theories about Eleutherios to yourself. When you feel a need to talk, you more often than not go to Jess Casta. You two became friends soon after you came to town and her husband was still at war, fighting for the Emperor. She's a dear heart, always willing to listen to you ramble on. You have heard that a Ka'Tiga caravan is coming through town, and you've heard that they carry artifacts of incredible significance. You would do anything to own one of them. It's likely that they do not even know what they have, so any price they ask is likely a steal. Category:Characters Category:Factory Town